horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
'''Hori-san and Miyamura-kun (Page 1) '''is the 1st chapter of the Horimiya series. Summary Hori is sitting down in class when Yoshikawa comes in asking her if she can copy her English notes. Hori drops her eraser and Miyamura, who is passing by at the time notices and picks it up for her. She thanks him awkwardly, and after he leaves Yoshikawa states that Miyamura is very 'gloomy', and says that he is probably an otaku. Changing the subject, she invites Hori to go to karaoke that night, but Hori declines the invitation, telling her that she can't. Yoshikawa is disappointed, saying that Hori never comes. After school, Hori is shown in her house tying her hair into a bun and cleaning. More of her story is told, and it is revealed that her parents are always busy with work, so she has to take care of her little brother Souta and never has time to do anything with friends after school. She states that she does not want her friends to see her plain side even though she is used to this life now. Shortly after Hori returns home, Souta comes back as well, accompanied by a tall stranger with long, dark hair and many piercings. Hori greets Souta, but notices his nose is bleeding. Panicked, she asks him what has happened, and he tells her that he fell down. She fusses over him, wiping his nose, and the stranger tells her that since Souta seems fine he will go. Hori realizes she has been completely ignoring him and tries to thank him for his help as he goes off. However, Souta grabs his shirt, telling him to stay. Hori invites him in as well, and they sit around a table to have some coffee. She notices he has a lot of piercings while they talk, and he tells her how he found Souta after he was chased by a dog. The stranger calls Hori by her name, and confused, she asks if he is from her school. He then reveals himself as Miyamura, much to Hori's shock. Hori is then shown at school the next day, still in shock, and embarrassed that Miyamura saw her without her makeup. However, she invites Miyamura over again, saying that it was Souta who wanted him to come play with him. Miyamura is surprised, saying that he thought Hori would do her best to avoid him. She tells him that although she was surprised, it was no reason for her to avoid him. He thanks her, and she is surprised to see him smiling. Ever since then, Miyamura starts coming over. Hori learns that Miyamura is not an otaku, that his family runs a bakery due to him bringing a cake over, that he pierced his ears in middle school by himself, and that he is not good at studies. Some time later, Hori tells Miyamura about an egg sale that she wants to go to and that she will go get them eggs for the next night. However, due to an unannounced student council meeting, she asks Miyamura to go get them. He rushes as there is only twenty minutes left, and on his way there whilst scaling a fence, he meets Yoshikawa with his hair loose and without his glasses. Later, Miyamura is shown at Hori's house tired out, having bought three cartons of eggs. Hori thanks him, and he tells her he bumped into Yoshikawa with his piercings showing. She tells him that she doesn't want people to find out about this side of him, and he replies that he doesn't want anyone to find out about Hori's other side either because it feels like this time is just for him. Embarrassed, she punches him in the face with a drink, calling him an idiot repeatedly. He tells her that when she is not trying to look good she is cute. The chapter ends with a monologue from Hori commentating on how the two of them have ended up sharing their other selves with each-other. Quotes * "As long as you don't try to find out, you may never try to see someone's true self." - Hori Kyouko * "Still, it's impressive that you're able to run this whole house by yourself. I'm surprised, Hori-san." - Izumi Miyamura (to Hori Kyouko) * "What are you talking about? I'm in the same class as you. I'm Miyamura." - Izumi Miyamura (to Hori Kyouko) * "I'm not the one who wants it! It's Souta! Souta said he wanted to play with you again" - Hori Kyouko (to Miyamura Izumi) * "I'm kind of surprised...that you actually came to talk to me. I figured after yesterday...you would do your best to avoid me." - Izumi Miyamura (to Hori Kyouko) * "Somehow, I don't want anyone else other than me to see you looking like that" - Hori Kyouko (to Miyamura Izumi) * "It's not like I don't like Hori-san when she's at school, but as I thought, the way you get mad like that and how you're so affectionate at home, this Hori-san is a lot cuter." - Miyamura Izumi (to Hori Kyouko) * "Everybody has a side they don't show to anyone else. We may have stumbled onto each other's sides by chance, but the two of us have ended up sharing time reserved for our eyes only with each other." - Hori Kyouko Gallery Chapter 1v3.png Chapter 1v2.jpg Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters